Extreme on Earth - Extreme's Adventures before the Crash
by Dark Sentinel Warrior
Summary: Extreme was a normal kid on Earth. He was into VR, a new technology at the time. Little did he know his life would change for the worse. What will he do? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - 9 year old Extreme

April 20 2036 Hey guys! My name is Steven Taras or Extreme! I got this diary for my birthday along with this VR headset and a game. Aetheria. I'll check it out later.  
My birthday party is fun! All my friends are here and we're playing real life Minecraft in the woods. We're building a sickly wooden hut in the woods which is constantly falling apart and breaking grass to get seeds but what the heck.

I'm 9 years old and I love video games and hanging out with my friends. I am a total nerd though, half of my wardrobe is game merchandise, Jordans, and cosplay. I have tons of computer games but Aetheria is my first VR game. The grand opening is coming soon.

Nothing to do for today, time to go to sleep. Goodnight o3o 3.

April 21 2036 I'm plugging in my VR and going to play Aetheria. I didn't know what to expect so I just plugged in. All of a sudden I blacked out and transported to another world.

WOW SO COOL! INSTEAD OF WALKING AROUND WITH A HEADSET I AM ACTUALLY IN THE GAME! OH MAN THIS WILL BE SO FUN! I had to choose my charachter.

"Let's see... I want to be a human... I'll make it look like myself... I will be a warrior but later I will upgrade to Swashbuckler so I can do backflips and dabs! Yeah!"

The game was styled after Minecraft with the world being made of blocks. The game rules and physics are similar: Inventory, punch wood, if you die you respawn...  
Yeah, I know Minecraft top-down! I'm gonna be a pro!

I met up with my friend Zain. We were going to the center of the square for the Grand Opening! This is gonna be fun!

"Hey Zain" I yelled over to him to get his attention. "Get over here!"

"This is so cool right!" he said.

"Yeah... VR has been used for a long time for Pilot Training, Medical School, Drivers ed, Police training, Military training..." I listed. "But this is the first time VR has been used for gaming! This is so sweet!"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this." said Zain. Suddenly a large looming figure with six wings in an angel robe stood over the square. "Entity" the creator of the game, a master programmer, and a scientist who created VR.

"Welcome to Aetheria!" yelled Entity in an excited voice. "It is my pleasure to bring you to this vast... carefully crafted world of FUN!" he said. "This is the first ever game in VR! This is a Beta so gameplay will be perfected later on." he said. "Without further ado, let's begin!" he opened the gates out of the square, all the players flooded into the Capital City, basically the center of the map.

Our group of friends: Zain, Logan, Becca, Ched, and Kae, grouped together. "Hey call me Kolb" said Logan. We needed to make a base for the night, we were going to form a group.

"What should we name ourselves" said Kolb.

"Oh I know! The Noobslayers!" I said.

"No!" he said. "That's stupid"

"The Brain Cells?" I said.

"NO!" he said sulkingly. "YOU HAVE NO BRAIN CELLS!"

"UGH! YOU SUCK AT NAMING THINGS!" he said. "Let's call ourselves the Lost Legion!"

"Alright that sounds good. Let's make a base in the woods."

We built a cottage in the woods for the night. It was simple; a few bunk beds and a kitchen and a storage. It's actually good for a first house, most noobs would just hide in a dirt hole and cry like the noob they are.

We went around having a pillow fight. It was fun and I like having pillow fights. We can also swear as much as we want because our parents aren't here. If our parents know how much we swear then we would get grounded.

I had to go, my family called me and I came down. We were going to my grandma's house for something. I packed up my headset, my laptop, and my phone. We were just going there for dinner.

Halfway through dinner, mom had to leave. She said she was going to the hospital, just for a checkup or something, nothing serious. My dad left to drive her there. I was alone with my grandparents. "So Stevie, I see you like your VR" my grandpa said.

"Yeah, it's great" I said.

"Sure is! When I was a kid, this kind of stuff was science fiction! All we had were Atari and Nintendo consoles! Those companies are obviously gone, but I still have those consoles,  
wanna see?"

"Yeah!" I finished up my dinner and went down into Grandpa's basement. He pulled out a dusty box. He pulled out an old PC that ran Windows XP, some Xbox 1 games, an old Mario lunchbox from the 80s, and his consoles. Plus baseball cards, Pokemon cards, and a flip phone.

"You like it Steve, these were the things that I had when I was a little kid" "I played Minecraft just like you did, I even bought a headset!"

My grandpa grew up in the 70s and 80s as a hippie. He attended heavy rock concerts and judging by his pictures, he was a burnout.

My mom came back to pick me up. I helped him put the time capsule away and went to the car. Today was great! I got a VR headset and discovered Aetheria, and I learned about Grandpa's past.

May 26 2036 My parents are going out to war. He was a healthy man over the age of 18. "Bye Steve" he said. "Dad be safe" I said to him. He was going to fight for his country with pride. I was proud but worried at the same time. My mom was going to go with him as a medic. She knows how to fire weapons too, she was going to be a great support troop. In the meantime, I would be staying at my grandparents house.

I biked over, I'm great at biking. I usually take a shortcut through the woods to go to my grandparents, its actually faster than driving. Plus it is good exercise. I made it to their house.

"Hi Gramps" I said dropping my bag.

"Ah my Jonathan is fighting the war" he said. "I'm proud of my son" he said dishing me out some lemonade "And her Vicky". "mhm" I said taking a sip. "I hope he stays safe" I said.

"Oh don't worry! He's a 4 star general! This isn't the first war he fought and certainly won't be his last! I'm sure he'll come back! And if he won't, he'll be buried surrounded by his most loyal soldiers!"

That's true. His unit is made of his childhood friends, my uncle, and his co-workers. He'll have no problem surviving out there.

I plugged in my VR headset. Today will be the first event, a tournament. "Welcome!" said Entity. "You will be competing against eachother for the win!" "The name of the event is Last One Standing! You will be dropped on the battlefield and must survive against the zombies! Make no mistake, these zombies are beyond tough!"

"May the best team win!" he said. All contestants were teleported to the battlefield. It was an abandoned town with some cover and some weapons. All items were taken prior to the tournament. The prize is some XP to level up and some diamonds.

All of us huddled in this house while all the players were getting killed outside. It was the best thing to do. we boarded up the windows with wood planks, barricaded the door, stayed on the 3rd floor, and barricaded the 2 floors under us.

We heard banging under us. The zombies got in. There were 2 more teams left, one of them has 3 members while the other is... Oh wait nevermind one team is left. We just needed to wait for them to die first.

The zombies are now on the 2nd floor. There were 2 members left. We stood on the 3rd floor to put as much room in between us and the zombies as possible. Suddenly THE GUYS DIED! WE WON!

For our victory we got some xp and diamonds. Our world is basically the same as Minecraft, just with a pre-generared map. More items and NPCs will be added. Also later you can play as different races, the only races availible now are Humans and Villagers and Pigmen.

At that time my grandparents wanted me. We were going to go eat at a restaurant. Not much really happens so I don't really dont want to write in here today. I might write more if something interesting happens.


	2. Chapter 2 - Going Camping

May 30 2036 The weather was nice and I wanted to go camping. I invited Kolb, Zain, Kaeleb, Ched, and Becca over. My grandparents drove us over to the campsite. I chose the most beautiful campsite in the wilderness.

The place was called Camp Snowberry. They drove off and they would be back in a week. In the meantime we went and found a place to pitch a tent.

We pitched our tent just above the river, I can't describe how nice this place is. The trees are tall and provide shade, the area is covered in a carpet of the greenest grass, and the river is clear and teeming with fish.

The weather was nice. The sky was full of soft fluffy clouds. I was sitting at the firepit trying to light a fire with sticks. I saw them do it on the Discovery Channel. I thought I'd give it a go.

OMG it worked! The sparks flew off the sticks and lit the kindling! I called my friends over. "OMG I ACTUALLY LIT A CAMPFIRE WITH STICKS!" Everyone praised me for my efforts. It sure took a lot of effort, my hands were sore afterwards.

"Let's get some Smores going" said Zain clutching a bag of snacks. We got some sticks and cooked some delicious smores. I love how they taste, especially the melted marshmallow. I sometimes try making smores at home by lighting a candle and holding a marshmallow over it. Most of them aren't melted enough but it's definitely worth it.

We decided to go explore in the woods. All of us brought fire axes and Kolb even brought a pickaxe. We were going to play Real Life Minecraft! Basically we go outside and do stuff.

"OH LOOK I FOUND A FOSSIL!" said Zain while he was playing in the creek. We all jumped over to check it out. "DUDE SO COOL!" "ZAIN YOU'RE RICH NOW!"

The fossil was in very good condition. It actually had 2 fishes on it and they had all their bones intact. "I'm totally keeping this" he said. He put it in his camping bag.

We relit the campfire and ate. We raided the cooler and got some hot dogs, those could be heated over the fire. I brought 20 propane tanks, more than enough. I intended to explode some tanks. We made another fire in an open dirt field and dropped 3 propane tanks and a few firework rockets inside. I ran back and faced it.  
10 seconds later BOOM! THEY EXPLODED!

Man those explosions were legendary! They were so bright and loud and the colors were spectacular! Chunks of hot coals, rocks, dirt, and shrapnel from the tanks came flying.  
I planned for that. "HIDE UNDER THE BLANKET EVERYONE!" I said. We hid under the blanket watching the explosion. The field was smoldering for the next 5 minutes.

We went to ground-zero of the explosion. There was a 3 feet wide half a feet deep crater. The 3 propane tanks were glowing red-hot surrounded by embers. "MISSION SUCCESS!"  
shouted Zain. We went back to the campsite to eat our food.

We had some great hot dogs! For some reason every time you cook something when you go camping it always tastes good. "Oh wow these are delicious" I said stuffing my face.  
"No kidding"

at 12:00 we all went to sleep in a tent. I didn't feel like sleeping so I just played on my phone. "HEY PUT IT AWAY" said Kolb.

"Ok night night" I said. I went to sleep.

May 31 2036 We were gonna go on a hike. I was excited for it, but first we needed to eat breakfast. We had egg salad sandwiches. They were pretty good. "LET'S GO!" said Kolb excitedly.

We were going to a route that had us go through the mountains and stopping at a waterfall, about 8 miles. We left with some snacks and cameras and left.

Already my feet hurt after half a mile of mountain. "We're just going uphill" said Kolb. Also my ears are popping which hurts like heck.

After 30 minutes of walking we came to a plateau. At this moment my ears stopped popping and it was easier walking around. The view was great around here by the way, the clouds were just above our heads. Along with the blue sky and the lush forests below us. There was a river below us and a little cottage billowing some smoke.

We walked on the spines of a mountain and we reached the end of a trail. There was a waterfall across the valley and a large lake. We were all blown away by the view. "Wow this view is amazing" said Kolb. "Sure is" replied Zain.

We went back to the campsite. Going down the mountain isn't as hard but the ear-popping totally sucks. "MY EARS HURT!"

After a painful 20 minutes of walking down the mountain we made it to the campsite! We all swam in the creek and splashed water in our faces to pass the time. "YOU SUCK!" shouted Zain as he splashed water in my face. "YOU SUCK MORE!" I said as I splashed him back. "You both suck" said Kolb as he grabbed both of us as we tried to wriggle away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Death and Destruction

June 4 2036 Our camping trip was over. Man that was fun! I stopped by the nearby town for lunch. I sat at the park bench listening to the radio; celebrity death, crimes, mass shootings... news from the rotten world we live in. I just listened as I sat next to Zain.

Suddenly a status update of the war came up. "We bring you this news of the status update of the war" said the narrator. "at 12:00 PM, Rebel Forces attacked the 104 base. All members of the Special Forces unit gave their lives. They fought dutifully for their country. Retrieved footage of their head mounted cameras show that they were killed in an explosion."

"Oh shoot!" I said out loud. "I hope these aren't my parents!" The narrator kept going on.

"The names of the fallen are Johnathan Taras, Elizabeth Taras, Brody Temple..." he rattled down the names. "We shall begin a moment of silence for the fallen."

"NO THOSE ARE MY PARENTS!" I screamed. "NOOO!" Good thing nobody can hear me. I was just about to throw my phone until Zain grabbed a hold of me.

"Hey Extreme calm down!" he said. "It's ok man, I'm sorry.."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY PARENTS WERE JUST KILLED!" I almost punched him in the face as I almost broke a tear. I was about to shatter his skull until he grabbed a hold of my fist.

"Extreme! Calm down! Agression won't help!" I ran to the side of the park and punched a tree until it broke. My knuckles were bloody and I was in a state of rage.

"Extreme let's go, violence is not the key. You're only hurting yourself."

I took the bus to my grandparent's house. They were waiting for me.

"Hey Steven" said my grandfather. "How was your camp"

He showed me his pocketknife, his boy scout manual, and his hiking gear a bit covered in dust. "I was a boy scout when I was your age" he said. He showed me a picture. He was very fit and buffed.

"We're going to the memorial ceremony for your parents tommorow" said my grandfather.

June 5 2036 We drove in a taxi to the memorial ceremony because their cars were in the garage for repairs. I stared out the window at the trees and the mountains with the coldest stare. I was wearing a suit with gold buttons sewn out of black silk.

The taxi driver stopped at a railroad crossing, the bar lowered which signaled the train to stop. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled to the taxi driver. He was going around the bar over the tracks, we were certainly going to be killed.

"We're going around" he said. "This thing takes forever"

"NO! YOU'RE GETTING US KILLED" I yelled.

"Oh just you watch" he said with a smile. He ran the tracks.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! at this moment the train hit our car. The taxi driver and I were ok, he was a bit dazed and disoriented. My grandparents were killed, their bodies were mangled.  
The car was smoking and was about to catch on fire.

"YOU IDIOT!" I said. "YOU JUST KILLED MY GRANDPARENTS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID IMPATIENCE!" "FUCK YOU!" I yelled as the train whizzed by.

I noticed the taxi driver had a revolver, a .357 Magnum on his belt. "Hmmmm..." I said. I grabbed the revolver and pointed it to his face.

He got up and looked at me. "Huh? What are you doing?!"

"You killed my grandparents with your impatiece! You deserve justice!"

"Please! Nonono! We can talk this out! Just don't shoot me!"

"Cry all you want" I said putting a round into the cylinder. "You're going to die" I held the revolver to his forehead and fired it!

The first shot didn't kill him, he was screaming in pain. I fired the next shot to his lungs.

Still didn't die, I fired the next shot to his heart, he writhed in agony for a few seconds and he died.

I got out of the car and grabbed his belt. He was holding a few rounds and some money on it. I concealed my gun on the way home. I also grabbed my Grandfather's pocketwatch and my grandmother's picture she had in her pocket to remember them by. I was pretty struct from the impact so I walked home in a sort of limp.

I finally got home and laid down in my bed, revolver in my hand. I just sat down and thought. "I have no more family alive! I'm the last one alive!" A part of me felt alone while a part of me felt proud that I got this far.

I played some computer games and some VR. I told Zain exactly what happened. He told me not to worry, he will be here.

June 14 2036 With no family alive, supporting myself would be quite an issue. I refused to go into care, whoever I end up with will probably be a rotten human being. Most foster parents only adopt children because they get a monetary bonus, not because they care. Most children growing up in those homes grow up to be drug dealers, prostitutes, and the like. Not the way I want to go.

Also I can't survive all on my own. I'm under 18 and nobody will hire me. If they do then it's child labor and they can get into serious trouble with the law. I needed to think of a plan...

I decided to become a ward of the state, basically I will be given a monthly pension of money. I am eligible, I have no means to support myself and I'm basically on my own. Basically I'm asking the government to support me.

Also I did some house modifications, in my room I have a drawer of old books and hardware. I added a false bottom so I can secure my guns: My revolver I got from killing the taxi driver, my grandpa's pump shotgun, and my dad's M16 and AKM. I feel like I will need them soon. I also included a leather pouch in which I'm concealing my revolver. I don't want to shoot anyone but if I have to, I will.

Also I am changing the way I do my grocery shopping. I have a basket woven out of wood which I take in to do shopping but here's the trick:  
I included a false bottom in the bottom of the basket. That way I can put food in there and walk out with it without paying. Basically I'm stealing food but I need to in order to survive. The state is sending me $1500 a month which simply isn't enough.

I understand the government is stressed with the war and stuff, but I still need to survive. I know stealing is morally wrong but what other options do I have? I'm on my own now. I'm doing my first grocery shopping.  
I added heavier items above the false bottom such as produce and meat, and lighter items in the bottom such as snacks and instant noodles.

It went pretty well, I saved quite a bit of money from grocery shopping. I went home and made some grilled pork chops with some noodle soup and potatoes. It was actually really good. I plugged in my VR headset and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Metals!

History on the Taras Family:  
Long ago in the Middle Ages, a king ruled over Europe. His name was Lord Taras. He ruled the land as a fair and noble man, was a strong hand at war, and didn't opress the people.

When he died at the ripe old age of 87 (that was very old back in the day) he left behind his fortune. His children and grandchildren inherited it to become the prominent members of society they are today.

June 20 2036 I closed the book. I admired the people they spoke of; kings of the past, war heroes, miners during the gold rush. I turned to the page about Gunther Taras,  
my great grandfather. He was a skilled smith and metallurgist. He invented the formula for bluesteel, redsteel, blacksteel, and a green steel nobody knows the name of.

His works were world renowned. He also created a statue made of Hepatizon; an ancient metal. Nobody knows where it is buried to this day but I have a sketch it I took from the book.

I actually knew him in the time he was alive. I stayed with him in our family property in the woods watching him work on his crafts. He even let me work on some iron when I was there.

I remember making a knife out of a railroad spike. "Railroad spikes are made of high quality metals" I remember him explaining it to me. "How do you think a spike is supposed to widthstand all those trains running over it" Thinking about railroads made me angry because I remember that stupid driver who killed my grandparents.

Anyways I have the knife. It was curved and pointed at the end with a wood grip. I twirled it around in the air as if it was a fidget spinner. Who needs those when you have a railroad spike knife forged of high carbon steel.

Suddenly I have an idea. The Aetheria server is very lacking in metals. I should try to help. Wait nevermind, the server is lacking in EVERYTHING! I happened to see Entity observing the server. I talked to him a couple times and fought him in a PVP match. He is pretty good and he is also a good sport.

"Hello Entity" I said.

"Oh hi Extreme!" he looked at me. I was going to show him my plan.

"Umm Entity, don't you think this world is a bit lacking?" I asked him. "Don't get me wrong it's a great game, and I understand it's still in development because it's in its Beta stage, but I have something for you."

He bent his ear to listen. I showed him my sheet of metals and their formula. "These metals are a family secret, or were... but I'll let you use them for your game" I said.

"Family secret?! Shouldn't you keep them for yourself then?"

"Oh all my family is gone now. I'm literally the last member alive so it's my decision."

"Umm what?!" "Extreme are you all right?"

"Oh think nothing of that. Here are the metals" I said giving him the metal sheet.

"Oh... um... Oh yeah these are from Gunther Taras. He's my great grandfather."

"Oh cool. I'll add these" Entity said.

"And I'll texture them and do a bit of coding. I'm hot garbage at coding, but I think I can try."

And so I was texturing the metals. This would take a long time, I would need to make the metals in real life. I obviously know what copper and bronze and brass look like,  
but I need to make these:

Redsteel: An outstandingly strong and durable metal. Not much is known about it other then it has a red hue. The redness can be deepened with a small addition of cinnabar.  
I don't exactly know much about it. My great grandfather planned to give these metals to the world but died before he could get the chance. The formula is Black Steel + Rose Gold + Brass + Steel. (Black steel is steel + nickel + bronze and rose gold is gold + copper for anyone who doesn't do metallurgy.) This metal is excellent for making powerful battle axes.

Bluesteel: Another strong and durable metal, said to be better than redsteel. The metal can be used for all purposes: Armor, tools, weapons... It is mainly used for tools and weapons. As it's name suggests, it has a sort of cold light blue color, and may have Lapiz Lazuli, Azurite, or Cobalt Blue pigment added to deepen the color. Mainly cobalt.

Unknown Metal Alloy: This is a hard one to explain... you need Black Steel + Bismuth Bronze + Bismuth + Steel + Sterling Silver smelted in a crucible for hours. Confused? Yeah so am I. This metal is said to be the best in the world. It is a blueish-green shade.

Yes but I need to make them. First I need to go get money to buy the raw materials. Nobody makes black steel anymore so I need to make it myself.

I began by making a crucible, I made an insulated layer of steel wool and cinderblock with a smooth concrete inside.

Next was the crucible itself. I used a large clay pot made of clay and graphite. It was like a black mug without a handle.

You're probably guessing: WOah WOAH Extreme. You're taking this too far. Well I am, I LIKE a challenge. I'm want to be USEFUL and do something worthy in my life. Not just sit around and cry! That's exactly what I'm doing. 


End file.
